Paris and Pilots
by Rogue187
Summary: AU: Jennifer exited her cab, she was so lost in thought that when she had all her bags out of the cab and was about to walk forward, she took one step and ran right into someone.
1. Same Hotels

**Paris and Pilots**

Jennifer exited her cab, she took in a deep breath and looked at the hotel that she would be staying in it was very luxurious and expensive one. But she knew that hospital company that she worked for covered it for her the only thing she had to worry about was the stuff that she wanted to get, like souvenirs and extra clothes that she liked and bought. Paris the city of romance or so all her friends had told her 'before she boarded the plane in New York City to come to Paris.' But now being here it was actually pretty breath taking where as before she had doubted that it could be anything more special then that of the gigantic big apple of the United States. But because she was the youngest best doctor that her boss has ever seen, he had sent her over to Paris for a conference that would be a great experience for her, 'or so her boss had told her.'

Jennifer was so lost in thought that when she had all her bags out of the cab and was about to walk forward, she took one step and ran right into someone. Jennifer slammed into them with a bit more force then she thought and they both went tumbling, the person she had run into grabbed around her waist and turned them to were they would land on their back and she would land on top of them. Hitting the ground she heard what she now knew was a man grown underneath her, she had her hands gripping his shoulders and her head was in between his shoulder and neck.

"Are you ok?" The man asked, his hands still on her lower back. Jennifer raised her head and looked down into two amazingly green eyes. Jennifer was speechless, it was shocking of how strong a hold those two eyes had over her and she doesn't even know this person. When she finally looked down at what he was wearing and realized that he had a uniform on and it was American, Air Force to be exact.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine." She said continuing to stare into his eyes.

"Good, um you wanna.." The guy said. Jennifer cleared her throat and quickly started to get off of him.

"Right um sorry." She said as she stood up and reached a hand down for him to get up. After they were both up they both started dusting dirt off there clothes. "I am so sorry I didn't even see you there." Jennifer said as she helped him dust off his uniform suit.

"It's alright really." The man said as his cheeks went red and he stiffened in uncomfortable stance and then did Jennifer realize what she was doing and her cheeks went red too and dropped her hands.

"Uh sorry again." Jenifer said keeping her eyes away from his looking anywhere but there knowing she would do something stupid again.

"It's alright, I'm John, just uh John." John said as he held out his hand. Jennifer smiled and took it.

"Alright John, just John, I'm Jennifer." She said and shook his hand. John smiled at her and she blushed and pulled her hand back.

"So are you staying here at this hotel?" John asked indicating over his shoulder at the hotel they were standing in front of.

"Yeah uh, I'm not really used to all the luxury, but my work apparently couldn't afford to get anything less." Jennifer said with a smile as she mocked her own job as a deflection of the crimson color that now adorned her cheeks. But it was of no use as John looked at her and saw that she was blushing, he smiled.

"I think it's the perfect place for someone as beautiful as you." John said then his cheeks went red as well and his eyes darted to the ground. Jennifer smiled at his shyness and relaxed a little.

"So are you staying here too?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, business as well, you know how it goes." John said with a smile looking back up at her now that they were on a safer subject of work.

"So what do you do, I mean like in the Air Force?" She asked while she moved a strand of her hair out of her eye and behind her ear. John hesitated before answering until she put her hand down which seemed to snap him back into action.

"I'm a fighter pilot, but occasionally I'll do test flights, and that is my reason for being here in Paris. They have built themselves some knew plane and wanted a test pilot to take it up and since they want to sell it to the United States, I'm there Ginny pig for today." John said with ease comfortable talking about his work. Jennifer smiled she knew the feeling she also loved her job. "So what do you do?" John asked.

"I'm a Medical Doctor, I'm here for a conference that is supposed to help update medicine that they are using here in Paris." Jennifer said shifting her purse. For awhile they talked about there jobs when John looked down at his watch and realized that he had to get going, he had totally forgot the time.

"I am really sorry to cut you off but I just realized I'm late for a meeting." John said reaching over and grabbing her hand and squeezing it. She smiled she also knew how that felt needing to be somewhere and running late.

"It's ok I totally understand." Jennifer said then blushed did she really just say totally, oh god she sounded like a teenager with a crush. She probably wont even see this man again.

"Colonel, we have to get going!" Another man said running up to them. "Oh sorry ma'am, Colonel sir we are really running late." John nodded his head.

"Major." John tilted his head to Jennifer. "Jennifer, this is Evan, he's my second, and close friend. Although I can never get him to use my name no matter how hard I try." John smirked.

"Hello, Miss Jennifer, Colonel time." Evan said tilting his head toward the limo then winking at Jennifer, she laughed. John shook his head again.

"Alright, alright, I think I stalled long enough." He said and headed to the limo, Jennifer turned to go when she heard her name, she turned back around.

"Have a good day hope you enjoy Paris. See you around." Then he was gone out of sight and driving away. Jennifer smiled, yeah Paris the city of Romance.

**TBC?**

**Hope you liked and leave a review, not sure if I should continue? This couple is a first for me. **


	2. Dancing is the Cure For Everything

"Do I really have to go, I mean it's not like they requested I come." Jennifer said even as she put on her high heels. Julie 'another doctor the same as her that came to the conference here in Paris' pushed a strand of her auburn hair out of her eye's as she looked in the merrier trying to perfectly get her eyeliner to go on.

"Oh come on we're just going to go, have a good time, then come back, see no biggie at all." Julie said as she finished her eyeliner and moved onto her blush trying to decide if she should go darker or lighter with the shade. Finally deciding on the darker red blush she turned to Jennifer. " Come on live a little, come out and have fun with me, besides it was a duke who invited us so we definitely have to go you gotta to know the rules you can't say no to a duke no matter what." Julie said then turned back to doing her make up. Jennifer finished putting her heels on and stood up strait, smoothing out her dress while doing so, it was a blue dress with purple flowers on it, it matched her blue eyes.

Jennifer and Julie exited their suit 'which is how they met is that they shared a suit for this conference.' After making sure they shut the door all the way they headed down into the lobby and went to hail a taxi. They got into a taxi and headed to there location. After paying the taxi driver both girls turned around to look at the Royal Ball Room, then looked at each other.

"Wow." Julie said as she wound her arm around Jennifer's and pulled her towards the entrance.

"Yeah wow." Jennifer said nervously as she kept staring at the beautiful building as they walked in. Getting passed the bouncer wasn't hard at all, due to the fact that a duke had invited them and put there names down on the list they were let right in. Jennifer gasped being outside had not compared to what the building looked like from the inside. It was beautiful, magnificent, perfect, and more. As she looked around she realized that everyone was already dancing and that there was already music playing. She then felt Julie let go of her arm finding more interest in the duke that had invited them that was over in the corner drinking punch, or that s what Jennifer was pretty sure it was. She was not sure actually. Jennifer was about to head over and get some punch herself when a voice startled her.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here." Jennifer turned at the voice and smiled.

"Colonel." Jennifer said with a smile.

"Doctor." John said tilting his head with a smile, Jennifer smiled and laughed a little getting the hint.

"Ok John, what are you doing here?" She asked as she mover some of her hair out of her eye.

"Work related and all that yadda yadda yadda." John said jestering torwards his dress blues.

"Ah I see." She said smiling.

"Ok my turn, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"See that duke over there, the one with the girl in a red dress that is talking his ear off. She is my friend and he invited us." Jennifer said taking a breath in then let it out. "Though I really didn't want to come to this, but Julie talked me into it, said we'd have fun together. Then she ditches me for a duke, how typical." Jennifer said then blushed bright red. "I am so sorry I just rambled on there." Jennifer said then looked down.

"Ah no problem. Sometimes you just need to let loose when you need to and if it happens to be on me, then I can handle it." John said with a smirk, Jennifer smiled then gently punched him in the arm. "Ah you wounded me Doc, now you're going to have to fix me up." John said smiling.

"Oh I am, am I?" Jennifer said with a challenge, John smiled and stared into eyes.

"Yup, and I think I know just the cure. Dance with me?" John asked as a slow song started playing. Jennifer knew the song almost immediately, it was her favorite. Call her a hopeless romantic, it was "A Thousand Years ~ Sang By: Christina Perri". Jennifer Smiled and took his hand, he lead her out to the floor. He then wrapped an arm around her, and placed the other in her hand. She wrapped the hand that wasn't in his around the back of his neck feeling the hair there tickle her fingers. They danced in tune with the music and it was like the world melted around them. It was just them the music and the dance floor, no one ells.

The music came a slow stop and Jennifer could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her head was now resting on his shoulder, she lifted her head and looked into his eyes as he gazed down at her. She really didn't know how it happened, but soon one of his hands was on her cheek holding it gently as he kissed her. His mouth was soft, yet hard and demanding, but then also hesitant waiting for her response. Which she gave kissing back, and he took control of the kiss, while Jennifer just melted in his arms. Feeling safe, secure and never wanting to leave his arms. Jennifer smiled into the kiss and she could feel him smile as well.

They both pulled back reluctantly for air, and stared into each others eyes again.

"That was ah…" John started then cleared his throat.

"Yeah." Jennifer said agreeing with a smile.

"So um…" John said scratching the back of his head. Jennifer smiled at him and his cute bashfulness that she would never tell for fear it would embarrass him more. She then grabbed the lapels of his navy blue jacket and pulled him into a deep kiss. At first he fumbled into the kiss, but then it was his turn to melt into the kiss as Jennifer was holding him with her hands fisted in his jacket.

Off in a far corner a Major was smirking while he escorted a girl by the name of Julie onto the dance floor.

**Do not fear, there will be more. Hope you like this update. I just recently fell in love with this song "A Thousand Years" It's just so beautiful. Please review and tell me what you think, any editing mistakes are mine and I am grateful to anyone who points them out so I can fix them and hopefully get better in the future. **


	3. OH MY GOD!

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Jennifer said as she paced the hotel room floor. Right next to her Julie was pacing the as well each of them going away from each other then towards each other. They both suddenly stopped when the got to facing each other and both grabbed each other's shoulders.

"I'm totally dating a Colonel in the United States Air Force!" Jennifer squealed.

"I'm totally dating a Major in the United States Air Force!" Julie squealed back. They both looked at each other then started giggling.

"How did this happen we get totally invited to a party by a duke and we both walk away with handsome hunks from our own governments Air Force in Paris, of all places, again how does this happen. I'm not complaining god no, but I would like to know so I could sell it to other women and totally get rich off it." Julie said laughing.

"I know what you mean, it's like right out of a romance novel, these things really don't usually happen to us." Jennifer said a dreamy voice.

"God I can't stop thinking about him, those dress blues…"

"Yeah and the hair…"

"The tallness…"

"The handsomeness…"

"THE HOTNESS!" The both Squealed at the same time. Jennifer and Julie both fell back on the bed and sighed each thinking about the men they danced with tonight. Jennifer's cell buzzed from inside her purse and she grabbed it touching the screen "John" popped up on the screen. Jennifer smiled.

"Oh my god, that's totally him isn't it!" Julie said grabbing her phone. "I totally need Evan to text me now!" She squealed and just as if she predicted it her phone chirped. She squealed again and slid her phone open. Jennifer smiled and looked down at the text John sent.

_hey_

Jennifer smiled and texted back.

John looked down at his phone as it chirped and saw "Jen" pop up on the screen and smiled subtly as the rest of the men in the bar cheered while drinking more beer. John had been invited along with Evan to go to a bar near by the hotel they were staying at. He couldn't be rude since it so happened to be the very same duke who John and Evan had stolen the woman away from John smirked and looked back to his phone.

_hey yourself_

John looked over at Evan and saw him smiling down at his own phone and knew who he was texting.

_I was wondering next Saturday, would you like to go to dinner with me?_

John sent the text then leaned against the bar taking another sip of his beer as he watched as some soccer aka football aka soccer and well honestly the whole thing just confused him, it was a game on the TV that was in the bar that had everyone's attention. His phone chirped and he flipped it open to look.

_I would love to what time?_

John smiled, then sent a quick text back.

_How's six o'clock sound, pick you up in the lobby?_

John waited a bit and his phone went off.

_Sounds great can't wait! : )_

John smiled at the smiley face.

"Oh god I totally can't believe I sent a smiley face over text to a hardened military Colonel! I'm so embarrassed!" Jennifer said falling face first on the bed. Julie giggled then plopped beside her.

"So you totally have a date Saturday." Julie said Jennifer nodded into the bed. "And I totally have a date Saturday at the same time, it's like they planed it or something, oh god what if they did what if we have a double date. Actually that wouldn't be so bad. If we don't have a double date on Saturday we should totally plan for one." Julie said. Julie excitedly jumped back to her bed and started getting ready for sleep, Jennifer rolled over and started to as well in three day both of them were to go on their dates. Then on Monday would be the first meeting of the conference.

**TBC**

**Sorry for the long wait hope y'all liked.**


End file.
